Getting Icecream
by Pleasing.the.Yaoi.Gods
Summary: Soubi is feeling depressed and Ritsuka comes over and decides that their getting ice-cream to cure Soubi's depression.


Author's Note: There was a point when i just had to write a fanfic with ice-cream in it and I choose to do a Loveless one. Please enjoy and review!

Soubi sat on his bed staring down at the painting he had laying on his thighs. It was another painting of butterflies and he despised it. Lately his butterflies had become darker, smaller, more captive, and somewhere in his mind he wondered if this had to do with his recent encounter with Seimei at the Seven Moon Academy. He had not wanted to help Seimei escape, he had spent so much time resenting the younger male for being so cruel to Ritsuka, but when his master had ordered him to shatter the library window Soubi had obeyed. Some days the blonde just hated himself.

A sad sigh issued from his lips and he rested his face in the palms of his hands, but before he could wallow and further there were a series of short, angry knocks on his door. The artist ignored them as he assumed that it was either Kio or those bratty Zero boys come to harass him. Instead of more knocking, though, Soubi heard the lock click out of place and then the door open.

There was a moment's pause as Soubi continued to hide in his hands and the person stood silently, but then his intruder spoke.

"Are you moping?"

Soubi spread his fingers apart and saw Ritsuka standing there looking annoyed and displeased. A small smile graced the earless man's lips, Ritsuka was always so adorable.

"Don't smile like that," Ritsuka snapped his annoyance obvious in his voice. Soubi's smile disappeared.

"How would you like for me to smile then?" the artists asked after removing his hands from his face.

"I don't care," Ritsuka said with a glare. He could tell that Soubi was teasing him. "Get up, we're leaving." Soubi fixed the black eared boy with a curious look, but, nevertheless, got up from his bed, first, though, setting the painting that made him so tragic on his bed and although Ritsuka gave it an inquisitive look, cat boy said nothing.

They didn't speak as they left Soubi's apartment, but the unanswered question of where they were going loomed ahead.

The day was a nice one, the sun was out and the sky was a brilliant blue, but there was enough of a chill that Soubi and Ritsuka both wore those totally awesome coats that they are always wearing.

"Where are we going?" Soubi finally asked, and Ritsuka looked back at his companion who was ambling along behind him.

"To get ice-cream."

Soubi's expression became surprised but then it calmed down into a sweet smile. "Why?"

Ritsuka sighed to express slight exasperation. "Because ice-cream is nice and you've been depressed lately so we're getting ice-cream."

This perfect logic made Soubi's smile become tender and when Ritsuka caught sight of it he blushed some and hurriedly turned around. The boy could be so very sweet sometimes.

They ended up going to the park after buying their ice-cream and they sat at a picnic bench beneath a cluster of trees. As Soubi licked his ice-cream he watched his young companion do the same and the artist wondered if Ritsuka was remembering their first kiss which coincidently had taken place at a setting very similar to the one they were at; Soubi was.

"Thank you Ritsuka," Soubi said earnestly.

Ritsuka looked at him with a faint blush on his pale, angular cheeks and nodded in acknowledgement. As Soubi watched the boy he felt the urge to lean over and re-enact their first kiss, but he resisted, settling for just watching Ritsuka eat his ice-cream.

After they were done Soubi took it upon himself to walk Ritsuka home, it had been a nice day; after eating their ice-cream they had taken some pictures because Ritsuka never missed an opportunity to make more memories. While they walked the sun began to set, hanging low in the sky, painting nature's vast canvas with soft pinks and oranges, and as Soubi walked behind Ritsuka he found the sky's backdrop to make Ritsuka all the more cute.

A small sadness welled up inside the bespectacled man when they arrived at Ritsuka's home and he wished that he could just pick Ritsuka up and take the boy home so that they could eat more ice-cream and be happy together all of the time.

"Well, goodnight Soubi," Ritsuka said turning to look at the tall man.

"Goodnight Ritsuka."

The black haired boy looked up at Soubi and bit his bottom lip, he seemed to be experiencing some sort of inner turmoil and Soubi wished he knew what the boy was thinking about so that he could help him.

"Ritsuka."

Ritsuka turned his face up, his large eyes filled with anxiety which caused Soubi to want to take it away, and so the tall blonde bent down and gave Loveless a small kiss on his lips.

"Good night."

Ritsuka had become red and stared at Soubi, looking shocked, but also relieved.

"Don't be so depressed, okay," the boy finally said and Soubi closed his eyes and smiled again.

"Okay."

Soubi was given one last intense look before the adorable boy disappeared into his home. The sun had set but traces of the warm pastel colours still streaked the quickly darkening sky. Soubi looked up and saw Ritsuka's room light up and his smile grew. mMybe he'd go buy some ice-cream for when Ritsuka visited him again.


End file.
